This invention is directed to a drive mechanism for a toy capable of executing a first movement, stopping and then executing a second movement. The drive mechanism includes a motor which drives a gear train with a control gear located in the gear train. The control gear is capable of both rotational and axial movement. A control member interacts with a control gear to move it axially between an engaged and a disengaged position for execution of a movement.
A number of toy vehicles such as cars or motorcycles are known which include a mechanism for changing the steering course of the vehicle in the event that the vehicle contacts an immovable object such as a wall or the like. Two general types of mechanisms are utilized. The first of these is an auxiliary wheel centrally located on the vehicle at an angle to the direction of travel of the vehicle. The second includes a pivoting wheel or set of wheels. Generally, the pivoting wheel or set of wheels would comprise the front wheel or wheels of the vehicle.
The above referred to vehicles, however, all produce a constant output. That is, they are continually driven in the forward direction irrespective of whether or not their "steering wheel" changes this direction. Stated in other terms, they do not produce intermittent motion.
Another class of toys are known which generally have an outside housing either formed as a figurine or as a robot. These are capable of doing tumbling motions or the like upon contact of a solid surface such as a wall. However, these toys only execute the tumbling motion if they contact a wall.